1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to tents, specifically to a tent that can be converted for use in different climactic conditions.
2. Prior Art
The art is replete with tents and other enclosure devices with conversion features for different climactic conditions, but such tents are not versatile, simple, easy to use, effective, or reliable.
Benson, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,871 (1946) shows a canvas covering with a window. One side of the window is attached to the canvas and the other sides are removably attached to the canvas by a zipper. This device is simple, but can only be opened or closed and thus cannot adapt to a range of climactic conditions, such as rain, heat, cold, etc.
Powers, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,441 (1954) shows a tent window comprising a pocket in the tent and a transparent sheet that is inserted in the pocket. A flap also can cover the opening. Although more complex and versatile, this device is awkward, heavy, and difficult to adjust for differing climactic conditions.
Hibbert, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,814 (1974) shows a tent that resembles an elongated building with a curved roof, such as the Quonset brand. The sidewall has a vertical zipper and two bottom horizontal zippers, as shown in FIG. 6. While somewhat versatile, this tent is difficult to adjust rapidly and easily and lacks good versatility.
Nicolai in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,096 (1976) shows another elongated tent; this one has spaced inner and outer porous layers. The layers are supported by tent poles that extend transversely over the tent.
This arrangement is complex and awkward and hence difficult to adjust and use.
Beavers, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,417 (1978) shows a tent with frame members that have ends inserted in multi-socket connectors. Again, it lacks versatility for different climactic conditions. Barker, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,261 (1981) shows a pyramidal tent with triangular side windows which are covered by triangular, awning-like covers. While unique, this arrangement is complex, difficult, and awkward to adjust, and still lacks good versatility.
Eppenbach, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,635 (1989) shows a tent having a ceiling opening that can be covered by a pivotable member attached to a flap. The tent also has a rain fly that the pivotable member can support. While somewhat versatile, this arrangement is not simple to use and is complex to fabricate.
Ritchey and Leavitt, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,897 (1995) shows interconnected tents. Modules that zip onto the tent openings connect the tents. The tent has inner and outer panels. They are mated by pairs of zippers as follows: inner: 72-74; outer 78-80. However they don't interconnect in a simple, reliable manner and do not provide a simple, versatile arrangement for a single user.
Zheng, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,467,794 (1995) and 5,579,799 (1996) shows a tent with collapsible shade awnings. The frame has hinged members. This arrangement suffers from the same disadvantages as Barker, supra.
Heisler and Remza, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,584 (1998) show a tent with a two-ply door. The first ply is porous for air venting and the second ply is waterproof. The waterproof ply is attached by a zipper with two zipper slides or pulls such that the waterproof layer can be opened at the top or bottom. While somewhat versatile, this arrangement is still relatively complex and awkward to use, erect, and fabricate.
Another type of convertible tent is made by Sierra Designs of Emeryville, Calif. and sold under the trademark Nightwatch. This tent consists of an inner canopy with a window. The window has a solid panel that can be zipped open. A net panel (netting) that prevents mosquitoes from entering covers the outside of this window. This inner canopy is suspended from several arched tent poles. An outer waterproof flysheet is spaced about 7.5-13 cm away from the inner canopy, on the outside of the poles. When the solid panel is opened, the netting allows the occupants of the tent to see the sky, get ventilation, preserves the structural integrity of the tent, and keeps insects out. Thus the tent is convertible since opening the panel ventilates the tent when it is warm outside, e.g., in the summer. Closing the panel makes the tent warmer for cooler weather, e.g., in the spring and fall. The outer flysheet in installed to cover the window whenever external conditions, such as rain or snow, require more shielding. The flysheet is left partially off to enjoy the view and have ventilation when the weather is clement. However when precipitation occurs, installing the flysheet to cover the window is awkward: Since the netting covers the opening, an occupant must scramble out to arrange the flysheet to cover the window. The occupants and the inside of the tent will get wet or colder in the meantime. Even if the flysheet is installed to cover the window, spindrift (fine, wind-blown snow) will pass through the zipper of the flysheet and under the bottom of the flysheet. The netting will catch and hold the snow, so that the next time the window is open, the spindrift will fall into the tent.